No es malo experimentar
by aoi akiko-chan
Summary: Era el primer día de clases que pasaba en ese instituto y la miró ahí, parada en la esquina del pasillo con su uniforme escolar. Ella era realmente bella.  Baah, asco de summary xD  Pasen y lean :D!


**_Por más que quiera aceptar o no, los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son todos de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para mis locas historias que llegan de ven en cuando._**

_En fin, sólo léanlo y espero que les guste :D! _

* * *

><p>Era el primer día de clases que pasaba en ese instituto. Se acababa de mudar por lo que no conocía a casi nadie en ese lugar. Estuvo un rato caminado por los alrededores hasta que entro al edificio y la miró ahí, parada en la esquina del pasillo con su uniforme escolar. Sasuke quedo un tanto sorprendido con su hermosura. Ella era realmente bella. Su cabello era largo y de color azulado. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran de un color lavanda. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar más aproximado a ella. La chica se encontraba platicando animadamente con sus amigas por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, ni siquiera noto su existencia.<p>

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, todos empezaron a apresurarse y entrar a sus respectivos salones así que, entre el mar de gente que apareció de la nada, la perdió de vista.

Resignado se giró en dirección a su aula y se fue a un banco del fondo que se encontraba desocupado. Distraído miraba hacia afuera por la ventana hasta que escucho como la profesora lo llamaba, de seguro para presentarlo ya que era nuevo.

- Buenos días. Él es Uchiha Sasuke. Es nuevo aquí así que trátenlo bien. – Lo presentó una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos - ¿Algo que decir Sasuke?

Él se giró con gesto fastidiado y comenzó a hablar – Gusto en cono…cerlos – En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba ahí sentada. Primer banco de la tercera fila. Seguro que entro cuando miraba por la ventana y por eso no la noto entrar.

La profesora le indico que podía volver a sentar ya que comenzaría la clase, así retomo camino hacia su asiento sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente a la chica.

Pasaron las demás clases y llegó el receso, en el cual Sasuke solo se alejo de las personas buscando un lugar tranquilo. En el trayecto buscaba a la peliazul, sin embargo no consiguió verla hasta que entraron de nuevo a sus clases, en las cuales más que prestarles atención solo la miraba discretamente de reojo.

Las clases por fin terminaron y todos salieron como almas que lleva el diablo de la escuela.

A la salida la volvió a encontrar. Ella iba caminando por la acera y él se acerco más a ella. De pronto observo cómo se tropezó con un escalón que al parecer no había notado, Sasuke corrió lo suficiente para llegar con exactitud y tomarla entre sus brazos evitando su caída.

La chica agradeció dando una leve reverencia y se sonrojo. Quiso escabullirse de ahí y escapar lejos de ese chico guapo que llegó en el momento exacto para ver su torpeza. Sin embargo, fue en vano pues Sasuke le tomo de la mano no dejándola huir. Realmente quería conocerla mejor.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Podría saber el tuyo?

- Etto… me llamo Hinata, Hyuga Hinata – Le contesto con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas y bajando la mirada – M-muchas gracias por lo de… no d-dejarme caer.

- Hmp… No hay porque.

- Está bien. Etto… m-me voy. Gracias de nuevo – dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

- Espera. Te acompaño.

- N-no tiene porque hacerlo. N-ni siquiera lo c-conozco bien.

- Lo sé. Primero: No me trates de usted, y segunda: el acompañarte tiene como objetivo conocerte.

- H-Hai… Gracias…

- Además, ¿qué tal si te vuelves a tropezar? – el pelinegro dijo esto con una sonrisa de medio lado en gesto altanero y avergonzando a Hinata, la cual solo atino a enrojecer, negar con sus manos y con palabras entrecortadas que no volvería a tropezar tan torpemente.

Sí, realmente deseaba conocer más a esa tímida y extraña chica. Después de todo, no tiene nada malo experimentar un poco y conocer otras personas. ¿Cierto?

* * *

><p>Ahora si llego el momento de aclarar cosas xD! Primero: WOOOW! Tenía más de un año en que no me aparecía por aquí :|! Pero he vuelto =D! Temporalmente... quizá sea sólo por hoy x)!<p>

Segundo: Quiero dedicar esta historia a todos mis compañeros (lean o no) de la escuela a los que les da la maestra Gina xD! (Sí, esto empezó como mi tarea de taller y termino siendo un fic xD)

Tercero: Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios sobre la historia (review porfa :C!) Tírenme lo que sea, flores, piedras, tomates, lo que sea xD!

En fin, me voy :)! Me despido y hasta la próxima!


End file.
